he realy does love me
by cecita16
Summary: a sweet story about inuyasha ank Kagome that i had trouble writting untill some friends helped INU/KAG LEMON NOT FOR THE UNDERAGED


He really does love me

i do not own inuyasha or any other charecter in this story

oh yeah prop to deathscythe and lamalias for their help in helping me finish this story with out them i would have ahd writters block forever.

**

* * *

**

He really does love me

It was over the fight was done and now the only thing left to do was to get rid of the jewel. Kagome had already made her promise about what to do she would wish Kohaku back to life and Inuyasha would be a full blooded demon that would go to hell with Kikyo.

With a arrow pointed to her chest and Inuyasha unconscious and on the ground Kagome must make a decision "So what are you waiting for girl make your wish and send us where we belong!" the priestess said holding the arrow at Kagome. "Fine just don't rush me I have to get this right." And she looked hopelessly to Inuyashas limp body. She knelt down beside him

"Inuyasha wake up please! I need to know what to do. I need to know that I'm making the right decision. Please!"

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" yelled the Miko "Make Inuyasha a full blooded demon so we can leave this world."

"NO! I won't let him go with you I tried too hard to make him happy to just let him go. I won't do it you can't make me!" She said throwing her self over Inuyashas body and holding on tightly. Kikyo pointed the arrow pulled tight on the string and then she fell to the floor while Kagome too was on the ground and Inuyasha was on his feet as if nothing had been wrong with him and he hadn't almost died. When Kagome opened her eyes Kikyo was unconscious and Inuyasha was standing over her offering his hand to help her. "You okay? She didn't hurt you did she?"

"No, I'm fine, but why did you do that?" he gave her a confused look "She was going to hurt you, I had to." Then he got mad

"MAN! A guy can't even save the girl that saved him. Sheesh remind me not to like you next life time 'kay."

"You like me?"  
"Shut up!"

"You do! You love me and can't live with out me." She teased "Shut up or I'll shut you up!" he walked up and stood right in front of her and it looked like he was ready to smack her upside the head

"No! Say it Inuyasha, say you love me, and say you can't…" and then was rudely interrupted by the sweetest kiss of her life "I love you. I want you. I need you and I can't live with out you." he whispered in her ear "There are you happy now!" Kagome couldn't have looked more confused in her life. She had waited for it for so long but it had never happened and now that it had she couldn't find the words "I…I…"

"Shut up don't start again. I said what you wanted me to say. No big deal I would have done it eventually."

"Really you would have?"

"Of course! What did you think I was some sort of insensitive bastard geez?!"

"Well you've done nothing but insult me ever since the day we met!" Inuyasha turned around and answered not looking at her "Well I didn't mean any of it." She started to walk toward him but he turned back around "Can we go home now?" Kagome looked confused "Home?"

"Yeah there's a bed a mother, and a little annoying brother and old man. Yeah home I'm tired." Then Inuyasha turned around so Kagome could clime on his back but she stalled

"Aren't you hurt? Shouldn't I help you?"

"Nah, not really. Come on I want to go to sleep." A few minutes later they were at Kagomes back door "Do you want a bath and eat first?"

"Bath yes food no." Kagome had never seen Inuyasha look so tiered he even said no to food! "Kay just wait in my room and I'll call you when it's ready." So Inuyasha walked up to Kagomes room. "Mom I'm home!" Kagome found her in the kitchen "Hello Kagome I hadn't expected you home so soon."

"Yeah well its over we won I have the jewel it's complete."

"So, now what will you do sweetie?" Kagomes mom asked genuinely concerned with her daughter's future

"I don't know yet but we'll figure it out. Well I promised Inuyasha a bath. I'm hungry is there any food?"

"Yes dear it will be ready in a little while." Kagome gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and ran up stairs to run Inuyashas bath. She let the water run and went to tell Inuyasha his water was ready "Hey."

"HUH! What?" he jumped out of his seat vary suspiciously "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't. What?"

_Inuyasha is being very weird _Kagome thought "Your water is ready you just have to turn it off."

"Okay."

He said and ran out of the room. Then when he was going to turn off the water he remembered he didn't remember how to turn it off and it was filling up fast so he ran to Kagomes room and opened the door and in front of him stood a semi nude Kagome. Since she thought he would be in the tub she decided to change. She was now wearing jean shorts that were open and he could see the pink lacy panties that had a red plastic heart in the front with the matching red bra with a pink plastic heart in the front in between her breast. Inuyasha stood there stunned she was gorgeous, but he knew that he had seen her before so what made it so different now.

Maybe it was the thought or hope that one day he could sink his claws in her. _Well that can wait it will happen and soon_ he thought. So he stepped in and closed the door and turned around to face it "The tub is filling and I don't remember how to turn it off." He said it so fast and all at once that she almost didn't understand him. "Oh ok." So she put on a black t-shirt with a halo and angle wings in the front and horns and demon wings and a tail in the back "Okay" she let him know that she was done. He opened the door and walked to the bathroom and they walked in together.

Kagome walked to the tub "Just remember, right on, and left off, kay." She turned the knobs to the left to turn off the water "Thanks"

"Sure well I'm gonna' go…"

"Go! Go where?!" he asked extremely paranoid that she would leave with her fiends "Huh? Oh nowhere just down stairs to eat that's all."

"Oh okay." He answered more relaxed. Kagome turned and walked out of the bath room and Inuyasha saw the back of her shirt and even he even understood what that meant.

Then had the dirtiest thought of his life that the stupid monk would be proud of. Kagome closed the door behind her then headed down the stairs to tell her mother the whole story. Of course not forgetting to close her shorts which she had left open to give Inuyasha a nice little peek of what was waiting for him.

Inuyasha had fallen asleep in the tub for a while but washed up and got out. When he opened the door to Kagomes room and he saw her reading one of her text books "Hey" he said when he walked in to not startle her "Oh you're done. Do you want to eat or just go to bed?" Kagome asked "Umm… Well I was hoping that we could talk first." He said hesitantly "Ok what's on your mind kiddo'?"

"Well… you know how I feel about you I've already confessed myself to you…and well I was just wondering…if …well…I know it's a dumb question but…um..?"

"Oh would you just spit it out already." She scolded "God fine!" he yelled back then he stood right in front of her and held her chin between his thumb and for finger

"Kagome, would you be my…well mine?" after Inuyashas earlier statement of love Kagome full expected this but not so soon "Well…"she stared

"But before you answer there are things I think you might want to know." Inuyasha said letting her go and walking to the window to look up at the stars shining through the now night sky

"Well being mates is a little different than just a simple human union. Demons have to mark there mate and are obligated to each other for life or until death no matter what. However since things are different for you here if you ever… well not love me anymore I will leave you if you want but I will always be only yours. Also I think you will live as long as I do because of the mark we would be bound by blood so as long as I live you live. Well that's what my mother told me when I was little." He was looking at her again almost waiting for her to be repulsed by what he just said.

Kagome was stunned she waited a little over a year for him to utter something remotely similar to what he had just said she walked to her bed and sat down "WOW!" she was speechless for the second time today and it was all his fault. She had always dreamed of being with Inuyasha and now they defeated Naraku, Kikyo was gone and she was getting her happily ever after all in one day what more could a girl ask for. "I mean if you don't what to or you want to wait a little longer I'll totally understand." Inuyasha was starting to lose his confidence

"Oh no Inuyasha it's not that. It's not that at all…it's just…well I thought we were just going to…well you know." She finally finished, well it's true she did think that they were only going to have sex or well some other form of it. "Well yeah that's why I'm telling you all this cause when my kind… mates it's for life."

"So when you… give yourself to some one it's for ever. Like you can't take it back we're together for ever." She mostly just repeated it for herself to understand.

"Exactly"

"Okay well can I ask you some thing first?" she felt she didn't have a right to ask but she didn't think she could live with him without knowing either

"Yeah anything…"

"I know…I probably don't have a right to ask but I feel like I won't be happy if I don't. Did you… with her?" she was looking at her closet door like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Kagome knew she didn't have a right to ask. It was a part of his past something he always kept privet. That was a part of his life that didn't involve her in any way.

Inuyasha walked over to her from his spot in front of the window and kneeled in front of her and cupped her face so she would look at him "Even if I had I would have chosen you because I fell in love you for real and not just because you paid attention to me. And no, I was nothing but a pathetic hanyo to her and I'm sorry I realized that too late."

And sealed his words with a kiss, soft and tentative full of promise and love.

They finished there're kiss and rested the foreheads against one another "I love you." Inuyasha whispered

"Thank you. Oh and before anything else yes Inuyasha I would love to be your mate forever and all eternity." Kagome smiled and this time she initiated the kiss it was more heated and passionate she licked his bottom lip seeking entrance witch Inuyasha most certainly obliged. Kagome felt her way through his mouth feeling touching and tickling memorizing. She never wanted to forget the feel of his mouth it was intoxicating she was dizzy with lust she had never wanted him more. So she slipped her hands in his shirt to feel his ripped chest. Inuyasha pushed himself closer to her laying her on the bed and Kagome glided her hand to his back to feel his strong broad shoulders. God his skin was so delicious to the touch Kagome just want so much more she brought her hands back to the front to take off his shirt. When it came off and she broke the kiss to see him in all his hanyo glory, she loved it. Inuyasha was beginning to become embarrassed by Kagomes gawking so he tried to kiss her again but she moved

"Wait, I go…"

She said rolling him on his back. She stared at him more then kissed his nose and moved down to his neck and began her assault on his wonderfully tanned and toned skin. The taste was exotic and fresh from his bath he tasted like clean water but still held his natural sent of wet grass and tree bark from his life outdoors, she loved it. She was at his chest and when he looked down he could see the lovely trail of purple marks she was leaving him from sucking and biting his skin.

Inuyasha had never been hornier in his life. His cock was so hard he was almost embarrassed about it, but was enjoying himself to much to care at the moment. He was to busy enjoying the feeling of Kagomes mouth on his skin to care especially since she just kept going lower. She got to the knot in his pants and decided to take it out with her mouth since it was already so close. They fell off very quickly due to his should I say not so little friend. Kagome of course had had never seen one for real before but never imaged they could be so… engorged. Now she was very intrigued by the damage I mean pleasure it could give. She bent down and kissed it's tip for she had a long way to go "No wait I don't want you think that you have…" and he was cut off by a kiss that was planted on his apparently still growing rod "I don't think I have to do any thing. It's what I want to do that's a whole other story." She whispered seductively and finished by taking his member in her mouth.

She heard Inuyasha release a low growl. If any one had heard it they would have thought it was a wild animal but to Kagome it was music to her ears. She continued the actions just to hear it again but of course due to Inuyashas lack of experience he finished in a matter of minutes spilling his hot seed in her mouth. He saw her lick up the little that dripped down her chin as if it had been the best candy she had ever tasted in her life. Inuyasha Knew he would have to make up for that and he would.

Unfortunately Kagome was still wearing all her clothes so he removed the shirt knowing what was waiting for him under it. That pretty red bra with the pink heart in the middle of it.

He admired the red lacy material and knew that she wore them but not why.

Kagome noticed the confused puppy look on his face "It's to hold them in place." she giggled

"Oh, so can I rip it off?" he asked sincerely "NO! I like this one I bought it thinking about you, hoping you'd see it some day."

"Well I've see it. I like it; I want to rip it off, NOW!"

"But…" he gave her a pleading look "…Fine" she sighed he took one of his sharp claws and sliced the piece that rested in the valley of her breast and it fell open exposing her perky and ready breast. He ran the pads of his digits over her skin sending shivers down her spine. Then he began his exploration by kissing her neck and worked down to the pearls in the center of her soft mounds. Kagome gasped at the feeling of his hot mouth on her bear skin and loved it oh so vary much. Kagome knew that Inuyasha would never hurt her but she never thought in a hundred years that he could be so gentle. His kisses were sweet his fangs were playful and his claws were steady and not once did he falter or slip.

Inuyashas kisses and caressing were calculated if Kagome hadn't known any better she could've sworn that Inuyasha had been planning his attack for ages (which he had but would never tell anyone) this is what he'd been waiting for to have this moment to prove him self. All he to do was pay attention, listen to her breathing and her pulse. So he did and continued to work his way down to her shorts. He bit off the button and spit it out across the room and used his claws to pull down the zipper. He rolled down the shorts kissing her all the way down took them off and kissed his way back up starting with each toe. Kagome giggled so much she thought she would wet her self but the sensation quickly subsided when he came up to her thighs. There was nothing funny about that, the closer he got to his goal the harder it was for her to breath. Having Inuyashas mouth so close to her femininity was intoxicating; like a drug she couldn't wait to get addicted to.

When Inuyasha got to her cute panties the aroma that came from them almost knocked him senseless. If he was dead and this was heaven man was he glad that he made the right choice. He caressed the inside of her thigh with his thump and kissed her. Even with her panties still on Kagome felt his hot breath and gasped. Inuyasha put a claw on either side of her panties and gave her those puppy eyes "Oh all right!" she said to his silent question Inuyasha smiled evilly and sliced the flimsy undergarment and pulled it out from under her. Kagome spread her legs a little to give him better access but it want enough "More…" he growled and she complied. She bent her knees and placed her dainty feet on the bed on either side of him. Inuyasha could smell that she wanted him but was also afraid, of what he wasn't sure but he would try and make her feel better. Lapped at her to try and find what aroused her most which wasn't hard since it seemed that every thing he did turned her on more.

As Inuyasha was tasting Kagomes bare flesh he slowly started to lick down but as he was getting lower Kagome was getting wet and when he got there he started to lick the inside of her which set her off in world she'd never been to. Finally after the most agonizing five minute of her life Kagome begged Inuyasha to end his torture "Inuyasha…Now…I need you…" Inuyasha was surprised to say the least by her request but he gave a final kiss to her nether region and moves up and kissed her lips. "You sure I'll wait if you want me to." He asked giving one last chance to change her mind "No I need you…" he smiled against her lips and kissed her again slipping his tong in to her warm mouth to relax her. He used his hand to position himself against her and slowly began his assault on her body. Kagome has already been wet from Inuyasha earlier ministrations so he slipped in easy enough and when he got to her barrier she bit his lip at the sudden pinch she felt inside it wasn't horrible as people had said but it had caught her off guard "Sorry" he whispered "Hum hmm it's ok I'm fine." She kissed his now slightly buried lip. When she relaxed Inuyasha could now move he started slowly in and out so she get use to his size and picked up pace till he found one she liked most. _Yes_ he thought _this is where I'm suppose to be this is my nirvana to be between her thighs in her heart and soul like she is in mine._ Kagome could feel the tightness in her belly as her orgasm approach and held on to Inuyasha for all she was worth while Inuyasha sank his fangs in to shoulder, and together they fell to the brink of insanity calling each other names and back. Trying to calm him self Inuyasha kissed her forehead and licked off the small drip of blood that trickled down her shoulder and tried to roll off of her but she refused. His weight on her felt comforting and she didn't want to lose it but he didn't want to crush her so she let him go. He lied next to her and brought her over to him she laid her head on his shoulder and draped a leg over his.

While they cuddled wrapped in stick sheets they discussed what they would do with the jewel and stay together.

"God I love you Kagome." He whisper before finally falling asleep "hmmm I love you too." She sighed in contentment also drifting in to slumber.

* * *

please review luv cecita16


End file.
